kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro
was a man who attempts to alter time to switch the worlds of the living and the dead through the as Ryotaro Nogami's abduction allows it to traverse time like the DenLiner. He has an obsession with Sora and cannot bring himself to do anything that he perceives would make her cry. However, Shiro is the true Yuuki and the master of necromancy and can revive both Imagin and humans alike. History Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown Shiro apperead ,when Teddy discovers Shiro's plan to kill everyone in the village the next day, but is found out and attacked. He struggles back to their base of operations so his friends will know and says how the "elephant" is not really an elephant After Owner reveals he summoned Kotaro in respose to a threat posed by the Ghost Train and its owner Shiro, who seeks to use the Ghost Train to reverse the worlds of the living and the dead. After Kotaro explains to Momotaros that intends to pick up the slack for his grandfather, whom he has no respect for, he goes after the Ghost Train by himself as New Den-O to fight Yuuki after killing the Phantom Imagin until Shiro arrives and defeats New Den-O personally. Yuuki is about to kill Kotaro when Ryotaro attempts to regain control over his actions as the Taros arrive. Although Shiro and Yuuki escape, the New DenLiner crew get a Rider Ticket and a partial message from Ryotaro to Momotaros about protecting an "elephant" that leads them to where Shiro intends to carry out his plan: May 23, 1729. Den-O easily takes out the Ghost Imagin as Shiro takes the Yuuki Belt and assumes Yuuki Hijack Form as he uses his necromancy to summon every Imagin the Riders have ever faced back from the dead. Battle with Den-O Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form is a very powerful Rider. Yuuki summons all of the past Imagins Den-O defeated during the TV show. Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Sieg, Yuto, and Ryotaro transform into their respective riders. Yuuki retreats by horse as Sword Form and Liner Form give chase. As Yuuki stops at a battlefield, he turns around, knocking the two Den-O forms off their horses. As Yuuki makes his final move, Teddy arrives and stops him from doing that. Kotaro arrives and transforms into Kamen Rider New Den-O Strike Form. After a sword battle, Den-O Sword Form and Liner Form grab onto Yuuki's arms. New Den-O activates Full Charge, and while he does that, Sword Form and Liner Form activate their Full Charges, powering up their swords. The Riders defeat Yuuki and Shiro slowly dies, while Sora stays by him saying her final words as she leaves in the Ghost Train. It is this point in history that Shiro planned to negate, forcing Ryotaro to kill his ancestors thereby preventing Ryotaro from ever existing would have created a paradox great enough to destroy all of time, thus allowing him to bring Sora and everyone else who had died back to life. With his mission complete, Kotaro gains a new respect for his grandfather as he and Teddy are brought back to their time via the DenLiner, where they meet up with the elderly Ryotaro of their future. Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born! Kamen Rider Rider Yuuki Hijack Form make a appearance with other Riders and kaijin monsters,when Shinnosuke and Kiriko discover the knock-off versions of the Televi-Kun ,an abandoned warehouse after they meet Roidmude 027 Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form appears as a playable character in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Other Game appearances Battle Spirits Shiro as Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form appears with other Kamen Riders and Monters in Battle Spirits. Forms is Yuuki's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Yuuki`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Hijack = Hijack Form '''Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199 cm.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Rider Weight': 107 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 9 t. *'Resistance': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. is the form of Kamen Rider Yuuki that Shiro accesses on his own. Hijack Form has a black and red color scheme, compared to Skull Form's black and gold color scheme, lacking the skull-theme. Hijack Form also performs the Terminate Flash, but does so with his sword. Appearances:Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, Type HIGH SPEED! . }} Equipment Device *Yuuki Belt - Transformation gear *Rider Pass - A device to scan on the belt Weapons *Savage Gasher - A sword weapon *Shiro's Whip - Personal weapon of Shiro. *Shiro's tops - Second Weapon of Shiro. Vehicles *Ghost Train- Yuuki's Hijack Form personal train Imagin *Ghost Imagin *Phantom Imagin *Shadow Imagin Amadum Amadum, the ruler of the world within the Magic Stone with a penchant for dressing as past villains fought by Kamen Riders, appears in Shiro's costume in The Kamen Rider Rings. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shiro is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form, his suit actor is . Notes *Detail of Heroes has Hijack Form spelt as Highjack Form. "Highjack" is a less common spelling of the word "hijack". *Though identified as one Kamen Rider, like Kamen Rider Den-O, Yuuki is actually more than one character. *The Yuuki Rider suit is composed of recycled parts from Kamen Rider Gaoh. *Shiro is the only Den-O rider that has a A.R. World counterpart, or otherwise. *Shiro shares the same name with Shiro Mizuki (Kamen Rider G4) the firts evil Rider. *Kamen Rider Yuuki Highjack Form is the third Rider that use a trenchcoat on their suit. **And also the second villian movie Rider,followed by Orma(Kamen Rider Sorceres),the first is Yuji Kiba (Kamen Rider Orga). Appearances * Kamen Rider Den-O **''Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown'' * Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born! See Also *Ghost Imagin - The user of the Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull Form powers in Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown. *Ryotaro Nogami - Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form Possessed by Ghost Imagin acquire the Kamen Rider Yuuki Skull Form in Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown. *Shiro (Another World) - Alternative counterpart and user of the Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form powers in Kamen Rider Zi-O. Category:Deceased Category:Den-O Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Leader Category:Den-O Characters